Could You Ever Love Me?
by Luna535
Summary: Poor Luna,is having problems when she meets Kagome.She ends up going to the Fedeal Era with her.Now she has some baboon thing chasing her.She even realices that she isn't human!What is she?And how,when her parents were both human?Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**(LUNA MARTIN)  
Name:Luna Martin  
Age:17  
Past:Both my parents died when I was just 5.I have no living relatives so I was put up for orphans(like me)had to do chores all the I was adopted by became a second mother to me.I was 2 years in for adoption when she did.  
Date-of-birth:July 4,1995  
Mother:Sarah Martin(Maiden name:Moss)  
Father:Dreux Martin  
Hobbies:Reading,swimming,and singing  
Things I like to do:Read,swim,sing,watch the stars or clouds  
Favorite animal:Wolf  
Favorite color:Blue and silver  
Personality:Happy on the outside but broken inside.I never cry or get scared.  
Appearance:I have long brown hair,blueish-green eyes,and tan skin.I'm wearing a yellow undershirt and a brown long sleeved shirt over blue jeans,a red hat,socks and blue tinnies shoes,and the necklace my parents gave me when I was 's on a gold a blue glass pendant.**

**(ROSE PARKER)  
Name:Rose Parker  
Age:35  
Past:She grew up with both her parents,'s been to college and got a she adopted me.  
Date-of-birth:March 7,1978  
Mother:Kelly Parker (Maiden name:Cline)  
Father:Sam Parker  
Hobbies:Drawing and writing  
Things I like to do:She loves school and writes stories sometimes to  
Favorite animal:Dog  
Favorite color:Purple  
Personality:Very kind and always wants to help everyone and some of her personality has rubbed off on me.  
Appearance:She has medium blond hair,tan skin,and brown 's wearing a pink long sleeve shirt,brown pant,a hot pink belt,pink tinnies shoes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jan. 5,2012(Saturday)  
"Rose,I'm heading to the store for a new ?"I asked while getting my car keys." be back by dinner."She we were having rice and gravy.I drove to the store 'Books-a-Million'."Hey Luna"Joe(That's Joe)the store clerk said."Hey Joe." "Looking for a new book already?You just got one yesterday" "Yea ,but i just love to read!" "OK. Go get your book"I searched the book shelves and found a book I was about favorite mythical are they real?Who book was called 'Twilight'.I'll get 's only...I looked at the price.$'s 2 weeks looks to be really good.I'll take it.I walked up to the counter and bought the book."Thanks Joe" " a nice day!" " You "I went outside to my car(That's my car).That's when I saw an add for a job in Japan.I drove home and helped set the table."So,what book did you get?"Rose asked over diner."It's called Rose I wanted to talk to you about a job." "Sure" "Well it's my dream job but it's in Japan." "Japan?" "Ya." "Luna,what exactly is your dream job?" "To be a Manga writer.I can only become one in Japan" It took all night to finally convince her to let us move to said we would be there on Feb. I went into a dreamless sleep that night.**

**Jan.6,2012(Sunday)  
I packed all my Rose did the the phone rang."I'll get it"Rose called.I finished packing so I went to the kitchen and fixed myself some water."Luna,it's for you"Rose said from the living room."K"I set down my glass and took the phone from her."Hey,what's up?"I heard my pen-pal say." packing to move to JAPAN!"I lived in a shrine in Tokyo,Japan."OMG!For real?This is so ?" "Ya for coming on Feb.17" "OK,ok.I'm going to get everything ready.I can believe it!" "Ready for what?" "Well you and Rose are going to come over for diner right?" "Sure" "Alright bye for now." "Bye,Kagome."Me and Rose ate and went to bed.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feb.12,2012(Monday)  
I woke up,happy that the time went was set for our move."Luna,phone"Rose called."Coming"I took the phone and mouthed 'Who is it?'.'Kagome' she answered then went to the kitchen to start diner."Hey,Kagome"I said."Hey!So,five days till you get here.I can't wait!" "Me 's so cool" "Ya" "Did you finish that book you were reading?"she asked."Ya." "Was it good?" " turned out to be five books in was a whole series" "That's cool"  
"So what's going on between you and that boyfriend of yours?" "W-what boyfriend?" "You one your always talking ,I believe that's what you called him."She tried to change the subject but I wanted more info.I mean,had to watch out for my BFF!Even though we were pen-pals doesn't mean we couldn't be best knew everything about each so I would soon enough .I tried for half an hour but she wouldn't speak so we finally said our goodbyes."So,what she want?"Rose asked."Just to tell me she couldn't wait until we get there." "Oh" I looked at the food chart that was on the fridge and it said we were having Taco's for dinner.I ate and went to my room.I couldn't sleep so I watched the at twelve o'clock my necklace started glowing purple.~ I never told you before but that's when her parents died~This has only happened once they 's going on here?I touched the necklace and,like all those years ago,saw something flash and a girl wearing a green skirt that went to the knees,long white socks and brown shoes,a white long sleeve shirt with a green collar with a white streak in the middle and red bow jumped into a well."No"I screamed but it was to late she was ,also like before,another flash went and I was back on my balcony.*Oh my going to jump in a do I do?*I couldn't rest all I already to late?**

**Feb.13,2012(Tuesday)  
I decided not to say anything about the I couldn't just let it go,could I?No.I felt stupid for just putting that into consideration.I left it alone for a few days exactly until the eighteenth.**

**Feb.18,2012(Sunday)  
Okay we were now in still the vision was driving me was six in the afternoon and we were heading to Kagome's we got there,I gasped at all the I saw Kagome,IF I made it,I was going to strangle never,once told me about all the a decade of climbing we finally made it up the was a beautiful home they rang the doorbell and smiled.I smiled as I assumed to be Kagome's mom,answered the door with a smile from ear to ear.*Well this is it.I wonder what she'll think of me.*"Welcome to our home!Please,come in." said.I went in and saw...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feb.18,2012(Sunday)**

**The same girl from my 's Kagome that jumps down the well?It couldn't smiling I gave Kagome a hug."I can't believe your finally here!"she squealed."Me either"I gave her a fake cheery 's when I saw a purple glowing around her neck."Luna,are you OK?"Kagome asked looking at me weirdly."?" "Because you said 'Me either' then looked at you started walking outside."I looked around and saw that I was 't I just talking a second ago? "Sorry bout that Kagome.I don't know why I did." We both went inside and ate was about 8pm so we,Rose and I had to leave.",could Luna spend the night?"Kagome looked at~Sorry I don't know Kagome's mom's I'm going to call her you know her mom's name could you please tell me~Sarah and back at Kagome."That would be nice to have Luna over"said Sarah."Please"Kagome gave the puppy dog eyes.""Me and Kagome jumped in joy."Yay,you get to stay!"Kagome said hugging me."Ya"And watch out for you to."By you tomorrow!" "Bye Luna"Rose left and me and Kagome went to her had to go to sleep early because she had school do I.I wonder how school will be?!Kagome said it was as cool as school can get any eyes were closed but I was still awake.I heard ruffling beside footsteps going out the room.I peeked through my lashes and saw Kagome go out the a few seconds I got up and went outside and into a shed.I walked in just as her hair was falling into the well.I tried to scream but nothing came out.I walked over to the well and looked down it."Kagome are you ok?"is what I tried to still no voice.I found some vines in the well and climbed down. When I made it to the bottom it was I could wasn't in here.I was about to get out the well when my necklace started ground turned into blue and purple light and I was in the middle of it.I looked at my watch,which was turning counter-clockwise by the way,it was just now settling on ground was under my feet light was gone.I could hear Kagome's and some other people's voices.I found the roots and climbed out.I saw Kagome;a man with silver hair,red kimono,and....dog ears?;a woman with black hair,a black and red suite,and a huge boomerang;another man with black hair,a purple kimono,and a gold staff;a little boy with brown hair,a blue shirt,brown furry pants,and a...tail?;and a little kitten that was white and black with two tails.I knew this wasn't a dream,even if I wanted it to man with silver hair started sniffing the air then looked directly at no,I'm done else turned towards me too."Luna?What are you doing here?"Time to fess up,I guess."It's a long story."She just kept staring at me.I told every one to sit down."Well, you see my necklace.I got it when I was just born and the night my parents died,at 12:00pm,it glowed purple.I touched it and it showed my parents they next morning police came by and told me that both my parents was the last time it just glowed at 12 again and I touched showed you jumping down the first I didn't know it was you then when I met you I saw something around your neck glow purple as you got out of bed I wasn't asleep,I just had my eyes closed.I saw you leave the room and I saw you jump in the well I tried to scream but lost my voice.I climbed down some vines and saw you weren't in there..."Kagome cut me off."Then why didn't you go back to bed?" "I was going to but my necklace started glowing and the ground turned into blue and purple watch started going I heard your voice and other I climbed out the well and here I am."The man with silver hair started talking."Kagome,i thought we were the only ones who could go through the well." "So did I Inuyasha." "Come let's get you back to bed."Kagome said while taking my arm and dragging me to the jumped together but she was the only one to go through.I climbed out and waited for her to come did."Why couldn't you get through?"she asked me.I looked at my watch and it was 2:55am."I guess because of the was 2 when I got here." "Maybe Lady Kiaday knows."said the man in said "Let me introduce you to everyone before we go to Lady Kiadays hut"She pointed towards the man in red and said "This is Inuyasha"then at the other woman"This is Sango"then at the man in purple"This is Miroku"next at the boy"This is Shippo" and last at the cat"And this is Kirara" "Hello everyone.I'm Luna"I waved at each one and they waved Inuyasha."Well,shall we get going?"Kagome cat transformed into a big tiger without stripes(That's how she looks right now)."Cool"I said."Inuyasha,let Luna ride on your back"Kagome told him."I can keep up on my own thank-you" "Suite your-self"Inuyasha and Miroku got on Kirara and she started got on Inuyasha's back with Shippo on her shoulder."Come on Luna"Kagome started running and he was even breaking a ,It's going to be like that is it?Two can play that game.I was always good at 's why i used to be on track.I gave him a minute head start then started running after him.I caught up with him in about ten seconds."How did you catch up so fast?"Kagome asked me."I told you I was fast." "I didn't think this fast."We made it to the hut and went in."Lady Kiaday we need your help"Kagome said."What can I do for ye?"an old lady with white hair a red and white kimono asked."This is came from my time,but she can't get necklace glows at 12 and 2 and she says that's how she got here could you help us?" "Of course,child"I walk over to the woman and she looks at gets some herbs and mixes them then pours some on my turns blue."You couldn't be"She says.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Feb.19,2012(Monday)**

**"What's the matter lady kiaday?"Miroku just stared at your ,like ten minutes later,she told us.(Well,maybe it just seemed that long to me.)"I don't believe it!Child you are a night demon."she said."What's a night demon?"I asked her."A night demon is a very powerful control all the elements:earth,wind,fire,water,and also control the the full moon is out at midnight they can foresee the future."she said."But,how could I be a demon?Both my parents were human."I couldn't quite grasp what she was saying."And isn't there like a billion other of these demons?What's so special about being one?" "Well child,I know not why ye are a ye are special because ye the last of your kind."she said."What happened to the others?"Shippo I forgot they were even of a sudden I started feeling a throbbing in my hurt really bad.I dropped down,unaware of the voices calling to next thing I knew I could see all my new I saw.....my...body.I looked at myself.I was I dead?'s when I heard ,come to voice sounded familiar."Mom?"I asked.I could actually see the words come out in was like a baby-cake-frosting type .I could see the lavender words of the voice.I wasn't I probably should I didn't feel bad I felt better than I ever had before.I flung my(spirit I think).The words came from the was a small hole so I went down I made it down I could see a had long,dark,black was so dark that it looked like it had blue and purple in had silver eyes and was wearing a blue dress with was ,my ."Who are you?"I asked her.I am your mother as I am the mother to all nightly creatures.I am the goddess,Luna.(OK I didn't really pay attention much in church or I didn't know much about God,or Gods and Goddess)"What would you want with me?"I asked child,you are is how you were have gifts that make you very you are my eyes and ears in both the modern and feudal times."OK"I just went along.I mean if she's a Goddess that means shes you must be are dark forces in the realms of are easy spotted others are almost I passed out.I woke up in Kiaday's hut with all my friends watching."Luna are y-"Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha jumping out the hut with his sword all went outside to see what was wrong.A baboon with white fur and a green and black mask was standing in front of Inuyasha.I could feel an evil vibe coming from this guy."Ah,Luna it's so nice to see you again."said the baboon."Who in the world are you?What are you?"I asked"Come with me and find out"he he started attacking."Luna run"Kagome yelled.I started running full speed west.  
*5 hours later*  
I was near a lake so I washed up.I laid down and fell I woke up there was about five wolfs sitting in a circle around were all facing away from looked like they were guarding me.I sat up I moved they turned around on me and started wagging there tails.**


	6. Chapter 6

**They each sat down licking my legs.I wasn't scared,though I should've been.A twig turned around suddenly, I'm a night demon,I wonder if I have good hearing and sight.I looked around and saw a little looked as if she were eight or girl was wearing an orange and white checkered of the wolves,I guess the leader,turned towards you want us to kill her?I heard a very thick voice in my head.I couldn't believe it!Could the wolf be talking to me?"No"I said out the little girl looked wolves quit growling,but didn't leave their stance."It's okay.I won't hurt you."I said,soothingly to the came up to me,and in a small,fragile voice said,"Hello!My name's 's yours?" "My name's to meet you Rin!Tell me,are you traveling alone?" "Oh, Sesshomaru is behind me." With that,a tall man walked foreword as if he were scared,for he had no emotion on his face,but as if he could spare had a purple,crescent moon on his fore head and two purple streaks on his hair was white as snow and as long as the was wearing a white kimono with armor on swords were hooked to his was silver and blue on the handle,it didn't look to second was black handled,which it looked really sharp.I wasn't willing to find out just how sharp last one was red,it looked nails were ears were eyes I saved for last.(You never know,some people have gotten lost in other people's eyes.)They were most beautiful things I had ever seen!I had been staring at them for a while they had minutes later I felt something pulling at my sleeve.I tore my eyes away and looked to see what it was the head wolf I looked to see those eyes weren't there!The man and Rin had disappeared."What?" I asked the wolf,kind of need to...**


End file.
